masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Fires
| rarity = Common | type = Combat Instant | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Strikes a target unit belonging to the or realms with a -strength Magical Damage attack. }} Star Fires is a Common Combat Instant belonging to the realm. It may only be cast during combat, and must be targeted at an enemy Fantastic Unit belonging to either the or realms. For only the spell will strike the target with a -strength Magical Bolt. Effects Star Fires blasts a target or creature with divine energy, causing significant damage. The Blast When Star Fires is cast at an enemy unit during combat, it simply makes a single Magical Damage attack against that unit. The attack has a strength of , which means it delivers on average about . This is not a significant amount, but can still kill off several in an enemy low-tier unit. Note that the enemy unit gets to make Defense rolls to block some of this damage. Therefore, most units will suffer a little less damage from the attack, or possibly no damage at all. Finally, because this is a Magical Damage attack, enemy units possessing Magic Immunity will rarely if ever suffer any damage from Star Fires. Usage Star Fires may only be cast during combat, for a basic Casting Cost of . The spell must be targeted at an enemy Fantastic Unit belonging to the or realms. No other unit may be targeted. Remember that the Undead are always considered creatures, and that Chaos Channeled units are always considered creatures. Both are valid targets for this spell. Star Fires is shown on screen as an expanding globe of energy emanating from the center of the target unit, then collapsing back into itself. Damage is dealt immediately. Acquisition As a Common spell, Star Fires may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing up to Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with Spellbooks are guaranteed to have this spell available for casting as soon as the game begins. Wizards with or fewer Spellbooks who have not chosen Star Fires as a guaranteed spell have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research if it is not already available for casting. Star Fires has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Star Fires spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Star Fires is a surprisingly strong attack for its low casting cost. It can be used several times during battle even in the early game, and can potentially cause serious damage to an enemy unit. On the other hand, the spell may only be cast on and creatures, thus limiting its usefulness to specific battles or when fighting against specific wizards. When there are no such creatures in the battle, the spell may not be used at all. When Star Fires is used against they only get one Defense roll to block damage. On the other hand, single-figure creatures often have a lot more , so the spell will do them little harm overall. , having much fewer per figure, will likely suffer more from the spell if it manages to inflict damage. On the other hand, each time a figure is killed, the unit gets to make another Defense roll to reduce damage further. In summary, do not expect Star Fires to cause too much damage to the enemy, though on occasion it can significantly weaken an enemy unit. Fortunately, the spell costs so little that it can act as a pretty good "default" spell to cast when permits. Category:Combat Instants Category:Life